2019
2019 (MMXIX) is a common year starting on Tuesday of the Gregorian calendar. Events January * January 1 - "Happy New Year" - Cookie's cooking a special dinner for New Year's. A guest stops to eat before heading home. * January 1 - "Crimson Tea" - Cobra forces attempt to take Boston, using every nasty trick they have. Jan 01 - Assault in Boston repelled! "Good evening, I'm Willa Beamer for Channel 10 Nightly News, Boston. Families are fleeing the city in droves tonight as what have only been described as The Living Dead have attacked. Rumors are that elements of Cobra were seen attacking the city, and several National Guard and special forces reserve forces reported contact with BAT forces. While these remain rumors for now, there is footage of the chilling phenomena." Footage shows blue-green skinned zombies in rough BDU coveralls charging through the streets, completely silent, leaping onto police and military forces, biting and pummeling them. More footage shows other defense forces suddenly going crazy, clawing at themselves, vomiting, and standing back up as undead as well. "More as it is discovered..." January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. January 4 - "The Drop Off" Inferno has the information Ar-Gent wanted, and the two plot to make use of it. January 4 - "Busy Night at the Rollout" Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. January 4 - "Springer Sculpts" Springer works on a project in Valvolux, and attracts Dominicon attention. January 5 - "Keeping Busy" For how much he goofs off, Dust Devil has been busy lately. January 6 - "Ar-Gent Has a Dream" Safely away with his new friend, Ar-Gent tells Arkeville why they went to all the trouble to get him. January 8 - "Poise Makes Her Choice" Poise starts to come to grips with her life away from Nebulos, and what to do about it. January 23 - "CAT's away" A team of covert Autobots start their mission - which begins with infiltrating Decepticon territory. January 25 - "Hey, Springer!" Typhoon makes a cyber-donkey of herself. January 30 - "Up the Tower" The CAT sneaks through Decepticon territory to hack a communications tower. February * February 5 - "G.I. Joe Strikes Back" - Cobra attempts to expand their territory in the United States, but G.I. Joe has a surprise in store. * February 6 - "The Next Move" - The information is in, so the CAT plans its next move. * February 08 - "Those Guys on the Surface Are Being Weird" - Dust Devil visits Alpha Trion once again. Feb 09 - GI Joe Responds to Coffin Concerns SYRACUSE, NEW YORK - From its temporary headquarters in Syracuse, New York, the United Nations convened at the behest of US Army Lt. General Clayton Abernathy to address the allegations stemming from conditions at the prison facility known as the Coffin, revealed during the breakout of Dr. Casey Arkeville. During the assembly, the general addressed the concerns: :"First of all let me state that G.I. Joe was not aware of the conditions present at the facility known as the Coffin. We transferred Dr. Arkeville there on good faith that he would be held securely for his crimes and treated the same as any prison facility. When the prison was attacked, I personally led the defense of the prison against the transgressors and I was appalled at the conditions I witnessed. The Coffin is overseen by the intelligence services, and I am personally calling for an investigation into their practices, and any of our personnel that were involved shall be dealt with appropriately. In the interim, the prisoners at the facility are being transferred to other prison facilities, receiving medical treatment, and are being interviewed regarding their experiences. I am aware that the UN has set up a committee to investigate this situation, and I fully support it. Sins of this magnitude can not be left to remain in the dark, for they threaten not only our integrity but our very way of life, and I will do anything to protect that." The committee is due to begin its investigations later this week. Feb 13 - UN Committee Reports Findings THE HAGUE, THE NETHERLANDS - A committee formed by the United Nations to investigate the allegations of torture and abuse at the facility known as the Coffin convened at The Hauge today to deliver their findings: :"After a thorough investigation of records from the facility designated the Coffin as well as statements from the prisoners that remain we have concluded our investigation and have come to the following conclusions: :1. Primary operation of the facility was by the United States Central Intelligence Agency as well as the United States Department of Homeland Security. Other groups, such as the unit known as GI Joe, kept prisoners at this facility for various reasons in addition to the prisoners held by the main operators. It was found that such groups would have a liaison in place. :2. Our investigation shows that the primary operators willfully and knowingly performed various acts of torture and abuse on the prisoners kept at the facility, regardless of which group was responsible for their incarceration. Such torture is in direct violation UNCAT. :3. It was found that outside of the primary operators the groups who had delivered prisoners for incarceration did so under the belief that the facility was humanely run. Our investigation has turned up no evidence that GI Joe or any other group responsible for some of the prison population was aware nor ordered such torture to be performed. :4. Evidence shows that on many occasions the liaisons of said groups were aware of these abuses, but regularly failed to report this information to their superiors. :5. Based on the testimony of said liaisons that were interviewed such silence was due to threats of retaliation against them should they reveal what they knew. Our investigation has found no hard evidence to this fact at this time but has not ruled out the possibility. :In conclusion, committee finds that GI Joe and other entities used the facility in good faith and did not willingly submit their prisoners to the conditions found at the Coffin. The primary operators should be held as fully responsible for their actions and our investigation will be turned over to the International Court of Justice." February 18 - "Coils of The Serpent" Staff meetings in Cobra America February 19 - "Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Surefire" Surefire faces Hawk to answer questions about his involvement in the Coffin scandal. February 20 - "Happy Fun Zone" MI-5 calls in the Joes to retrieve a package from an eldritch land of smiley faces. February 20 - "House Dems Investigate Coffin" The Coffin scandal continues. February 24 - "Fix It Over Kill" Cobra Commander addresses the B.A.T. issue February 25 - "Blockade Running" Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. March * March 18 - "Bread and Circuses" - Bludgeon hopes for a grudge match and gets a Dinobot, while the Dominicons do their best to make friends. * March 22 - "Act of Creation" - Ratchet and Spike work on their secret project. Mar 23 - Explosion at the Valvolux arena Earlier tonight, there was a massive explosion at the Valvolux arena, completely decimating it, along with any would be observers that were nearby. No suspects have been named, and no casualties were found at the site of the explosion, however it was obviously caused by thermite grenades placed at specific intervals. It will be 1-2 weeks before the arena will be usable again. March 23 - "Business Deals and Shenanigans" Ar-Gent meets up with Dirk to talk business. Spike and DJ try to keep an eye on them. March 23 - "A Flicker of Light" Once again Dust Devil seeks the wisdom of Alpha Trion. March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. March 27 - "CAT: Charlie Foxtrot" Wreckers team up with the CAT to invade a flying fortress, but the princess is in another castle... April Apr 08 - Martian vodka The President of Ukraine, Petro Poroshenko, caused a stir Thursday night when he tweeted about his newest drink. The tweet read, "Tried some Martian vodka courtesy of Evil, Inc. Good quality, nice packaging." Some expressed concern at accepting gifts from an organization that openly refers to itself as evil, but they were reassured that the vodka was tested. Others wanted to know if the drink really was from Mars. The Canadian government revealed that they had also received a bottle of vodka from Evil, Inc that was sent to the Prime Minister. Each bottle was accompanied by a chip of rock sealed in resin, and the rock in the Canadian bottle had the same composition as some of the those Opportunity has analyzed on Mars. Of course, that does not guarantee that the rock actually came from Mars, but it does give veracity to the claim. Public opinion on Evil, Inc. is mixed. In a Rasmussen poll, respondents tended to have similar views on them as they do other giant robot visitors to our planet. The organization seems to have more popularity in eastern Europe due to their goodwill efforts in Ukraine, rendering a significant portion of the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone habitable again. April 8 - "Hot Competition" With the Valvolux Arena repaired, the games continue! Fiery combatants battle for glory. April 9 - "CAT reassessment" After running into the trap previously, the team assembles to figure out what to do next. Apr 16 - Piracy In High Space! Rich Party Guest #1: Did you hear what happened a few sectors out? Several of my friends, real movers and shakers behind the scenes, if you know what I mean, have had their personal space yachts plundered by some unsavory customers! Rich Party Guest #2: Really? Any idea who might have been behind this? RPG1: No, my friends never got a look at the beings responsible. Only the name of the attack vessel is known - The Hatemaker. RPG2: That... sounds oddly familiar. RPG1: The worst part is that the attacks are well out of Autobot or Decepticon space, so the odds of either of them investigating officially is slim. Apr 21 - "We've Got an Epidemic" Imager comes into Medical with some personal issues that are much bigger than she thinks. April 24 - "The Doctors Are In" As news of the problem spreads, Autobot medics assemble and look for the source. May * May 15 - "The CAT Catches Its Rat" - The CAT knows who Double Tap intends to hit and waits for him to arrive. * May 16 - "We're Going to Need More Timmies" - Sci-Nide and Arkeville begin probing the mysteries of the nucleosis pathogen, starting with some baseline tests. * May 28 - "Base Reclamation" - Evil Inc needs to get a device from the old moon base, but it hasn't been completely idle while they were gone. June Jun 06 - Graffiti outside Tarn A section of the terrain around Tarn has a number of artillery scorch marks in it, as if somebody's been out practicing. From the ground, it doesn't look like anything special, but anybody flying over can clearly read "Starscream is a Vosnian vapehead" in Cybertronian letters. Jun 17 - Seen in DC While Washington, DC may be occupied by Cobra these days, there's still a need for drinks and the bars that serve them. A bureaucrat at one is onto his fifth drink, talking to the bartender. "I swear, it was this cute, fluffy white kitten. And it had one blue eye, but it turned, and looked at me, and the other was- was RED. Glowing red. Laser dot like a sniper and everything. It meowed at me and ran off. I swear I'm not making this up." The bartender nods sympathetically. "It's the stress of this town. Maybe you should go home and sleep it off, have something to eat besides coffee." "No, no," the bureaucrat protests, "I really saw it!" July * July 16 - "Show Your Mettle" - Kup shows Delusion what an old mech can do. * July 19 - "America Burning Finale" - The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. * July 25 - "City Business in Valvolux" - Delusion checks with Windsheer on the status of the refugees. Knightmare checks with Delusion on the status of the city. August * August 8 - "New Director" - With Ratchet down, Chromia puts Scales in charge of Iacon Medical Center. * August 12 - "Throwdown in Valvolux" - Centuritron has publicly challenged Knightmare to a duel for Valvolux! They square off in the arena. *August 14 - "Fix Him While We Can" - With Ratchet lying unconscious after a vicious attack, Dust Devil and Scales decide to get all his maintenance done while he's stationary. * August 21 - "New Employment" - The three Minicons that make Centuritron are down on their luck, alone, and in need of a new job. Ar-Gent is more than happy to take advantage. * August 24 - "Into the Catacombs" - With Soundwave and Imager rescued, Stormfront searches for his lost dog, Tracker. * 08-26 - "Nucleosis: Completion" - Soundwave reactivates, despite help. * 08-26 - "What's Interrogator Been Working On?" - Interrogator has been working on something in research and development. * August 27 - "Red Alert Checks on Medical" - Red Alert makes sure Ratchet is okay and no funny business is happening while he's around. * August 29 - "Curing Imager" - Imager finally gets cured of nucleosis. * August 29 - "Dangerous Femmes" - Delusion and Airachnid meet in the market, chat about killing and torture. September * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. * September 24 - "One Missing Dragon" - After The Fallen's attack, Scales has been hiding. But there are still people looking for her. * 09-26 - "Interesting Irc,dal.net Chat" - Interrogator and Deathsaurus chat online. * Sep 27 - "Negotiating With Terrorists" - Deathsaurus and Goth meet with a representative from Cobra to discuss negotiations. October * October 1 - "Being in Charge Is Hard" - Scales and Stormfront chat a bit before returning to the Medical Center and the people there. * October 1 - "Discretion Has Ideas" - Discretion has thoughts on both a memorial for those who died facing The Fallen, and the potential team rebuild. * October 6 - "Working on Kodiak" - Kodiak is back on his feet but still needs to get used to his new alt form. It's running a bit rough. * October 11 - "Things You See in the Desert" - Cookie and Kamakura meet an unusual Autobot in the desert. * October 12 - "Flowers in the Market" - Deathsaurus visits Valvolux's market, where Delusion is working on a project. Oct 12 - Attacks in Idaho! ATOMIC CITY, Idaho Authorities have been unable to explain a rash of homicides in nearby rural areas of Idaho. The victims have all been discovered in their own homes, brutally beaten to death, but nothing was reported stolen and only a few windows and pieces of furniture were broken. Police are searching for a motive, and so far have not released a description of any suspects. They have advised those living far from town to take extra precautions to safeguard their homes while the investigation continues. October 14 - "Arrivals, New and Old" Iacon sees some new faces and some old ones that haven't been back in a while. October 15 - "Growing Pains" Some of the younger Cybertronians work on finding their way. November * November 1 - "Another Day in Harmonex" - Delusion checks in on Harmonex. Soundwave is there with his whole menagerie. * November 20 - "With the Benefit of Hindsight" - Scales, Dust Devil, and Spike all work to make the forcefield safer and teach the younger Bots about paperwork. On IRC, Deathsaurus laments his choices. December * December 20 - "Lessons Learned?" - Deathsaurus and Megatron have a discussion about freedom. * December 20 - "Exchange of Medicine - Teaching Doc" - Doc learns about Cybertronian fuel lines. * 12/29 - "One Artist To Another" - Starlock comes across Solus Prime at work, and gets some information from the source. Deaths * February 20 - CPL Kirk Mitchell - KIA during a G.I. Joe mission in Canada. * Star Saber was killed by Deathsaurus. He got better. * September 22 - Skids. Bluestreak. Caliber. Code Blue. Scowbrow. Outback. Grandstand. Neon. Showdown. Placebo. Tracks. Wayfarer. Updraft. Lightweight. - Killed by The Fallen during an attack in Iacon. Category:2019 Category:IC Years